


A Matter of Trust

by AkaUsa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Entrapta's questions keep surprising Scorpia.





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the prompt: Scorpia needs some lady lovin'! Catra, Entrapta, Lonnie, Glimmer, Adora, Mermista, I don't care who, but she definitely needs a girlfriend.

"Hey, why don't I ever get a hug?" Entrapta asked one day, as they were walking down the corridors of the Fright Zone after a Horde meeting.

Scorpia froze upon hearing her question. The tone was as chirpy and curious as ever but the answer she'd have would probably sadden her. While Scorpia didn't fear getting touchy with any of the scaly and spiky soldiers of the Horde, she had yet to get used to Entrapta's moving hair. The way it precisely and quickly changed forms as it shifted through air was always unpredictable and deeply distracting.

This fact embarrassed her because Scorpia knew exactly what that felt like to have a supplementary limb which made other people wary and afraid it would strike them by surprise. Unfortunately, knowing that didn't stop her from tensing up every time Entrapta got too close. Because she had been helping them for a little while already, she couldn't pretend that this was out of suspicion against her ties with the Rebellion. So Scorpia opted for the simple truth.

As expected, Entrapta's smile fell when Scorpia told her she wanted to avoid any risk of getting some poison taken by surprise from her tail if she ever hugged her.

"Oh no," Entrapta tried to reassure her "I wouldn't do that at all. That is, unless you wanted me to, of course... And if you'd ever change your mind, I'd love to do some tests! I have many ideas in mind! But not if you don't want to, obviously. What can I do to prove it? Which kind of people have your whole and absolute trust?"

Between how fast she talked when restless and how she could not stay in place, always moving around as she spoke, Entrapta was completly overwhelming. Scorpia didn't exactly dislike that but it was something she wasn't used to, something entirely different from even the most weird members of the Horde. Maybe she actually kind of liked it, how novel it felt, despite the awkwardness of trying to keep up with her when she made her so dumbstruck.

"Which people do I trust the most? Uh, my family, I guess? But they're all dead so I don't have any anymore."

Scorpia usually avoided thinking about it, even though she didn't remember much. But under Entrapta's curious and intense gaze, her mind was slipping to strange places. She tried to quickly find another answer to put the past back where it belonged.

"Oh, like, my girlfriend! Yeah. Or no. I don't actually have one right now."

Entrapta perked up at this, her hair swirling around.

"Wow, I could totally be your girlfriend! While I usually prefer to observe from afar when it comes to social experiments, theory can't always make up for practice, right? And I reckon hugs are part of a girlfriend deal so it all work out!"

Now Scorpia was properly dumbfounded. Looking at her with a satisfied smile on her lips and an inscrutable light in her eyes, Entrapta took a few seconds to notice that she wasn't responding.

"I mean, I could also become part of your family but according to my data, jumping straight to marriage is burning a few steps of social interactions and I haven't experimented much on the subject yet."

Before she could go on any longer and the conversation turned to complete absurdity, Scorpia asked her to stop talking for a moment and let her to think. Entrapta quickly covered her mouth with both hands and hair.

"So basically, you're asking me out?"

Mouth still covered, Entrapta nodded and Scorpia considered the proposition. She actually felt pretty flattered, despite the way it had been put out. Having someone else make the first move was a bit of a first for her and it was a nice feeling. Plus, she thought of Entrapta as rather cute, in her own unusual way.

"Sure then. Let's try it out, if you're okay with me."

Entrapta didn't waste any time expressing her joy by jumping to hug her. As Scorpia carefully caught her in her arms, she could feel with her claws how surprisingly soft the flowing magical hair was. Then one of Entrapta's legs, that she had locked around Scorpia's waist, accidentally brushed against the base of her tail.

Scorpia let out a little gasp before dropping her unceremoniously on the ground. Entrapta managed to use her hair as a cushion at the last second but looked panicked upon realizing what happened.

"I didn't mean to do it! I swear!"

"No, no, I know. It's just that this spot is very... sensitive," Scorpia tried to explain as she looked away, in hope of hiding the blush she felt warming her face.

The ease with which a slight touch on the part where tail and skin joined could arouse her had always been as embarrassing as frustrating.

"Sensitive? How so?" Entrapta asked with a light in her eyes that probably wasn't coming entirely from scientific curiosity.

Scorpia had to use her most serious Captain Force tone, which she very rarely did, to forbid her from investigating. She really wasn't ready to answer to all of Entrapta's probably very detailed and numerous questions just one minute into their relationship. That order was met with a slight pout but Entrapta didn't insist.

One of the modified robots then glided along the corridor to deliver a message. As she left for her laboratory, Entrapta waved to Scorpia.

"You can tell me anytime if you ever want to change the no tail-touching rule. Considering this new information, it does seem like something for a girlfriend to do, in theory."

 


End file.
